Every Story Needs To End, Even This
by TriceNorthman
Summary: Entry for Sookie's Happily Ever After Contest. Sookie and Eric are separated for Sookie's safe, but will they find a way to be together again?


**Entry for Sookie's Happily Ever After Contest**

**Title: Every Story Needs To End, Even This**

**Characters: Sookie and Eric. Bill, Felipe de Castro, Victor Madden, Sandy Seacrest and Rasul**

**Word Count: 10,461**

**Pen Name: TriceNorthman**

**Beta: ncmiss12**

**Category: Experienced SVM**

* * *

**Every Story Needs To End, Even This**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I wasn't sure why, but when I woke up this morning I had a strange feeling and for the first time it wasn't about something bad.

Yes, my life had been plagued by problems since vampires came into it. Some vampires wanted to use me and then there were others who had loved me. Not to mention the rest of supernatural beings that seemed to be attracted to me as if I were a magnet.

"Aunt Sookie, who are all those men you were thinking about?" Hunter and I had begun to spend a lot of time together lately. Remy, is Hunters father and my deceased cousin Hadley's ex-husband. He realized one day that his son would need my help with his telepathy, since there was no one else familiar with how to control it.

"Hunter, honey, we've already talked about this. It's not right to read a person's mind without their consent. It's rude." I didn't mean to scold at him, but he was still pretty young. He needed to understand that using his gift could sometimes lead him to trouble. I had to learn that lesson alone. I didn't have anyone around to teach me or to help me to understand it. But when I realized Hunter was like me, how could I refuse to help him? "You have a great gift, we both do, but we must learn to use it in a respectful way. Would you like other people to know what you're thinking?"

"You always know what I am thinking, Aunt Sookie." He replied, grinning as always.

"Yes, that's true. However I only do so, because I'm trying to teach you control, not to snoop. The other reason you could read my mind right now, is because I don't have my shields up. We both know how tiring it is, to keep them up all the time, isn't it?"

He nodded vigorously. "Okay Hunter. Using your gift when you're in danger is good idea to protect yourself. Plus when your shields are down it helps me to know if you're safe or not, do you understand?" He nodded again.

"But you shouldn't use it to read the minds of the women your father dates."

"Even if they're just silly and want to take advantage of him?" I couldn't help it and I laughed. It was almost as funny as the time Remy told me about his girlfriend running away, after hearing her thoughts from Hunter's mouth. I had almost fallen down trying not to laugh, but it was just too funny. In Hunter's memory, I could see the expression on the woman's face. I had to admit that Hunter did a good job of scaring that gold digger off.

"Don't you think your daddy should decide that for himself?" Another nod, at least we were beginning to understand each other.

"Hunter, what about at school?"

"I have trouble focusing and always listen to what others think of me." He bowed his head in shame, but I couldn't allow him to feel that way.

"Everyone thinks I'm weird or silly and they laugh at me when we're in the yard. Did you have a bad time at school, Aunt Sookie?"

"Yeah, I had a hard time too. But don't worry, 'cause you're not alone. You have me to teach you and you know I'll always do my best to help you."

The fact that Remy has put his trust in me to teach Hunter about his telepathy, was a great honor. I hoped to be able to help him enough to prevent him from going through the hell I went through in school when I was growing up.

"Want some cookies?"

"Yeah!" The smile returned to his face, making me feel happier. After all he was just a child.

Remy came to pick him up just before nightfall, when he finished working for the day. That was when the real hell began for me.

I almost spent most of the time alone, except for the hours I spent with Hunter. It seemed no one wanted to be around me. Jason was too busy with his wife, Tara and JB had a lot of work to do taking care of their babies. I didn't want to show up at Merlotte's just to pass the time, as Jane Bodehouse used to. I didn't want others to feel sorry for me because I was alone.

Eric, my vampire and great love, has been absent in my life lately. I wasn't sure if he was in trouble again or simply ignoring me. I preferred to think that if he was ignoring me, that it was for my own good. But still, it was hard to get used to being alone most of the time. I preferred working at Merlotte's as much as possible, but I also had to think about what was fair for the rest of waitresses. The fact that Sam and I were good friends, did not mean it was right to take advantage of that friendship to get more shifts. No, I would swallow down my own problems and move on, as I always had done.

The night was the worst part; I could barely relax enough to fall asleep. Instead I kept thinking about Eric. I missed him so much and just wanted to know if he had forgotten me or if I would see him again. He said he left for my own good, to protect me. But I wasn't convinced it was the best option. When we were together, we always found a way to fight for us and stay together. However this time he said it was not possible. Was it really so dangerous or Eric just wanted to get rid of me?

My doubts were tearing me up inside and slowly driving me insane. Although I never let anyone to know I was feeling like this. I don't want or need anyone to tell me I was better without him or that I couldn't trust vampires. They had no idea what was between Eric Northman and I. I don't plan to explain it to anyone; it's nobody else's business.

I was about to go up to my room when I heard someone knocking on the front door. I don't receive very visitors anymore, so I was leery and hopeful. I let my shields down to see who was at my door and read their intentions to find, I felt nothing, a void. It was a vampire.

My vampire?

I didn't bother using the peephole and threw open the door. There was standing Bill Compton, my ex-boyfriend and the vampire who lived in the house next door. My hopes and dreams completely vanished.

"Hello Sookie." His velvet voice made me feel better instantly, but still he wasn't the vampire I was expecting.

"Bill, it's been a long time. What are you doing here?"

"May I come in?" Always a gentleman. Although I wasn't in the mood for his visit, I didn't forget my manners.

"Sure. Come in, Bill." I had rescinded all vampires' invitation, as Eric had suggested.

"How are you, Sookie?" How was I? My life seemed to have become a shadow of what it was, and all I could think about was Eric.

"I've been better, I won't deny it." Bill didn't try to comfort me and for that I was grateful.

"But I guess Eric did things the way he did for a reason, so I can't really stay mad at him. And… have you heard anything about him?" I wasn't sure if Bill knew anything, but you never know, he might have talked to Eric.

"I'm afraid not, Sookie. Eric's been busy negotiating with other vampires to prevent them from coming up here to kidnap you." Oh God, the situation seemed to improve by the time. "Eric really cares about you, Sookie and if he hasn't returned to Louisiana it is for a good reason. I don't know whether he's coming back or not. You must think of yourself now, Sookie and what you want and need."

What did I need? What I need is Eric back, but as had Bill told me, it didn't seem like I was gonna get it. Should I follow my ex-boyfriend's advice, go on with my life…and what? Eric Northman had become a big part of my life and without him I didn't really have a life.

"Is Eric in Las Vegas, Bill?" I asked him. I wasn't sure if he knew, but I needed to try.

"Sookie…" But I cut him off before he could give me the talk.

"Save it, Bill! I know you know something. I know you did not come all the way over here just to chat with me. I am also aware that you've been watching me in the evenings. Eric told you to, right? He knows that even if he negotiates a ton of deals, there will always be a vampire who will to attempt to kidnap me. Don't you understand?" I stared at him, waiting for a response.

"I won't stay sitting here idly, Bill! If I have to go to Las Vegas by myself, I will."

If Bill Compton knew me in the least, he would know that I wouldn't continue to sit doing nothing, waiting for my problems to be magically resolve by themselves. If I wanted Eric back, my vampire, my other half, I'd go to Las Vegas on foot to get him.

"Sookie, Eric asked me to take care of you. I can't do that if you take stupid risks like running off to Vegas. Las Vegas is a dangerous city for you, Sookie, you know that already."

"I don't care, Bill!" I yelled, releasing all the tension that had been building up inside me for the last three months.

"Do you have any idea how I've been suffering? That I'm still suffering?" I asked, though I wasn't expecting an answer.

"When Eric left, he closed the bond between us, I can't feel him and it's killing me inside. It feels as if a part of my soul had been ripped out! I feel this pain every day, unable to do anything about it." I was leaning against the fireplace, staring at Bill who was still sitting on the couch.

"If you really want to take care of me, like you say you do, then you will come with me to Las Vegas, Bill. You know I can't do this by myself, but if you help me…"

"Sookie, it's pretty dangerous." If that was going to be his final answer, he could just get out of my house. But I had to try one more time.

"I understand why you don't want to do it, Bill. Nobody in their right mind would want to risk their own skin, for a person who is unable to think before acting."

"Sookie, I don't believe…" I raised my hand to stop him.

"Please, let me finish." He nodded and remained silent.

"I know things between us did not work out and I no longer blame you for it. I will always feel something special for you since you were my first…But I will never feel for you like I did before. We will never be together that way again. I can't erase you from my life, nor would I want to if I had the chance." I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself.

"Eric is…" God, I never thought I would have to describe my relationship with the Viking vampire to someone, but if I had to get Bill to help me, I would.

"What I feel for him…I don't think I could find a word to describe it. My heart beats faster and flutters when we're together. It's almost like he were able to see inside me and knows exactly how I feel every time. Bill, I can't give up on him, not when there's still a chance for us to be together." Tears flooded my eyes, but I couldn't stop now.

"I know it's selfish of me to ask you to do something like this, Bill. But all the other vampires I know, seemed to have disappeared, so… Hey, I know I'm asking a lot and risks are really big, but if I don't do this and try to get him back, I'll regret for the rest of my life."

Part of me wanted Bill to refuse and go home, but then my options would be very limited.

"I can't buy the plane tickets or everyone will know that I'm planning something." He didn't say anything else. I smiled weakly at him.

"De Castro and his men, especially Victor Madden," and a chill ran down my spine at his name, "are watching me like a hawk. I can't even withdraw money, without receiving a phone call about it. I have to go before one of Madden spies calls him to let him know I am here. I'm taking a lot of risks just talking to you, but I needed to know you were safe." So it seems as if everything is against us. Still I wouldn't give up, not if I wanted Eric back.

"I'd buy the tickets, but I don't have enough money." I confessed feeling embarrassed. How in the hell was I going to carry out this plan, if I didn't have the necessary resources?

"Are you sure of that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow? He must have learned it from Eric.

"Yeah…I'm sure…"

"Sookie, I believe you should check your bank account. Eric wouldn't disappear, without leaving you with everything you would need to get by. You're too important to him, for him to leave you unprotected." He gets up and walks over to me, then kissed me on the cheek.

"Tomorrow night I will come to see you. I'm not sure of what time, since I have to make sure there is no one following me. But if you have everything ready, we'll be on the first flight to Las Vegas, all right?"

I nodded and hugged him tightly. For the first time in a long time there was a ray of hope, in my cloudy life and maybe just maybe, I would get luckily, I would get Eric back. So we could secure our future together.

* * *

**Eric POV**

Three months.

It had been three months since the last time I saw Sookie, before I left Louisiana, possibly forever.

Felipe de Castro is King of Arkansas, Nevada and Louisiana. He has banned me from living in Shreveport, so I couldn't be close to Sookie. I was not allowed to contact her, even by phone. I also had to close the bond between us, so she wouldn't do anything reckless like coming to look for me.

Victor Madden and Sandy Seacrest watched me constantly. Not to include the spies who followed me everywhere I went, when I left the Royal Residence to forget about my problems. I couldn't stand being locked up here, thinking about Sookie and how angry she must be for abandoning her.

"You should go out and have some fun, Eric. We're in Las Vegas after all. You can do almost anything here." Sandy's irritating voice made me want to rip her head off. But if I had learned anything in over a thousand years I have been on this earth, it was to maintain control even in the worst situations.

"You should start knocking on doors." I snapped, without even turning around to face her. "Someone might think you're spying." I knew Sandy could have reacted, but I couldn't care less.

"The King wishes to speak with you." But I didn't move. "Now." She added firmly, walking away and closing the door.

I may be free to move around at my will and go wherever I wanted, but I was still technically a prisoner. Felipe de Castro's guards followed me everywhere, even though I must say that they made great efforts to go unnoticed. The King had me watched every second, so contacting Sookie, in any way, was impossible.

I missed her so much and I couldn't believe, after everything we had been through together, that it was finally over for us. We fought to have a future together, but it seemed fate had the cruelest of plans reserved especially for us.

Sookie and I had been separated, under Felipe's threat to turn Sookie into a vampire if I didn't obey his orders. But even worse than that, was Felipe's plan to have Victor Madden turn her. She would become a slave of the very hateful vampire, I had sworn to kill.

I knew the guards would soon be knocking on my door and take me by force if necessary, to the King. So after looking Sookie's picture for a few seconds, I put it into the pocket of my jacket and went to Felipe's office.

Two guards were guarding the door at all times, but when they saw me, they both nodded in my direction, and opened the door so I could walk inside.

"Eric, I was waiting for you." As usual he was sitting behind his huge desk, showing a superior grin and surrounded by the vermin that were his lieutenants. "There is business we must discuss and they're all rather urgent. Please, have a seat."

I sat without losing sight of Madden, glaring at him, but all I got in response was an evil smile.

"What is this about, Your Majesty?" I hated referring him in that way, but if doing so meant my lover being safe, I would do it. As a matter of fact I would do that and much more. I was willing to do anything for Sookie, to have a normal life she wanted. Even with it being likely that I would not have the chance to see her again. The mere thought broke my heart. But I couldn't be selfish.

"It must be something important if you sent Sandy to come for me personally."

"That is correct." He folded his hands together in front of him. I realized Sandy and Victor were too relaxed.

"We are having problems in one of my casinos and Miss Stackhouse's help would be greatly appreciated. She has been able to help us in the past and she has proven to be…"

"She's staying out of this, Felipe!" I snapped, furious and wanting to get up and kill all three of them.

"SIT DOWN, VIKING!" Madden hissed, but I didn't listen him.

"Calm down, please," said Felipe, breaking the tension with his chuckles.

"I did not call you to argue, Eric. But the truth is that I do not need your permission to bring Sookie Stackhouse here, as you already know." I nodded, but that didn't mean I agreed.

"She's mine, Eric. I can do what I please with her, because I've earned that right."

"She was not part of the deal, Your Majesty," I hissed, making Victor laugh under his breath, "So I accepted."

"You took the deal, Viking, because if you hadn't, she would be mine." If Madden wanted to give me another reason to kill him, he was doing a bloody good job.

"Too bad, she would have been a great…acquisition. Miss Stackhouse has proven to be very entertaining." My fangs snap down, before Madden finished his sentence. If it not been for the guards in the room, that would kill me for going after him, I'd have launched myself on Victor to finish him once and for all.

"That is enough, Victor!" Felipe ordered.

"I do not want this meeting to become a battlefield. Eric is here is because he's the only reason, why Sookie would agree to come to Las Vegas, nothing more. When she arrives you won't see her, Eric," he said to me, "but of course Sookie doesn't know that."

"She's not stupid. She will know it's a trap, the second you ask her. She will not agree to come, even with promising her that she would get to see me." I answered. Praying she wouldn't take the risk as stupid and dangerous as coming here.

"No, so you will convince her." I was petrified at his words. Would Felipe de Castro order me to pretend and deceive Sookie into come to Las Vegas? No, I wouldn't betray her in that way.

"I will not." But I knew I had no choice.

Felipe chuckled, but Madden didn't even dare to. "You are brave, Northman, I will admit it. But there is a fine line between bravery and stupidity and you are about to cross it." I was stuck in the middle of a situation, I had no way out off. If there was a way out, I couldn't see it. Both options were equally dangerous. Risking Sookie could fall into Madden's clutches…no, I certainly wasn't going to allow it.

"I can order my men to kidnap her in Louisiana when she returns from work. They have her brought up here, but I'd like to do things differently, Eric. I'm sure you do not want Sookie to be injured and I cannot control my men all the time." Translation: Sookie would be forced to come to Las Vegas. Then the vampires who would kidnap her, probably would taste her blood against her will. She would be so weak and drained that she wouldn't be able to refuse to do as they asked.

"There are other telepaths; Stan Davis has one at his disposal, why not use him?" I was willing to do anything, even go to find the other telepath in Dallas if necessary. But Sookie couldn't set a foot in Las Vegas.

"Sookie Stackhouse is my property, Northman!" He snapped, losing the calm it seemed to reign when I entered his office. He was nervous and desperate and that meant I could use it against him.

"You may be holding me against my will, but you know pretty well Sookie and I are bonded. If you hurt her, even slightly, it will mean you have committed a blood offense. All the Kings and Queens on the Council will launch an attack on you, like a pack of wild animals." I hissed, showing him my best smile.

"You believe you are very smart, don't you Northman?" This time it was Victor who spoke.

"Felipe de Castro is a powerful monarch, so powerful that he might be forgiven for committing such an offense of blood…" But Felipe cut him off immediately. Another weakness, this played in my favor.

"Enough, Victor!" He snapped.

"I hope you're not planning to tell your dear telepath, of our plans Northman. Because it won't work. I know what you're thinking, but there is no way for you to get back together with Miss Stackhouse. She is free and can enjoy her freedom, as long as you up hold your part of the deal. But if you break it…"

"I've never responded well to threats, Your Majesty!" I replied, sarcastically.

"But I have never given up in a battle and I will fight until there is no hope." Just because I was retained in this mansion, did not mean that I wasn't going to defend Sookie with everything I had.

"You can go now, Eric." He said no more, without giving anyone the option to say another word.

I left, but not before directing a glare toward Victor. I would have my chance with him, sooner or later. Then I would make him understand, that threats do not work with me. He will never lay a hand on Sookie.

"I'll kill you for this," I whispered when Victor and Sandy were leaving in the opposite direction. "Don't doubt it for a second."

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I could hardly believe what I was seeing on the screen of the ATM, when I put in my credit card to check my balance.

I had Ten Million Dollars.

For the last few months I barely had to use any money, so I hadn't checked the bank account. I had absolutely no idea I had ten million. I bet the bank made the transfer on a certain date. My Viking was a strategist; he knew pretty well what he was doing. Even though we were far away from each other, I didn't hesitate whispering a thank you to him. Not because he would have left me such a huge amount of money, I didn't care about that. But this money gave me the resources I need to go after him in Las Vegas.

Now need to buy the plane tickets and some weapons, so I would be prepared to defend myself, when I got to Nevada. If I was going to rescue Eric, I was going to need a plan. So I need to talk to Bill, we should be able to come up with a better plan if we work together.

I bought the necessary items and stuck to following my routine, just like Bill had told me. If I was really being watched, then I had to act naturally. I might even buy plane tickets online. Amelia had set up a connection at home and luckily she had left her computer here, so it shouldn't be too hard to do.

I went to Merlotte's to work the lunch shift. Hopefully I will finish on time and return home before dark. I wanted to have everything ready before Bill got there. We could be leaving as soon as he arrives. I wasn't sure if Felipe was still having us watched. But I had the feeling that Felipe de Castro was not the kind of vampire, who ignored what was going on in his territory.

"Sookie, I've got your order ready." Sam told me from behind the bar, but I barely heard him. "Sook, you okay?"

"Yeah, Sam. I'm all right." I grabbed the tray and went to the table to serve my customers. But I was having a hard time staying focused and not hearing what people at the bar were thinking.

'_She's hot, it's a pity she mixes with vamps.' _I heard one man thinking across the bar, but I just shook my head and kept working.

"Sookie, if something were happening with you, you'd tell me, right?" I was beginning to believe Sam suspected something was going on with me. But I hadn't told him anything. He was just pretty intuitive all on his own. I didn't want to tell him what I was planning to do. Since I knew he would try to change my mind or he'd want to help me. In either case he would be in danger and Sam had been through enough, without adding more problems to his life.

"I'm all right Sam, really." I plastered my usual smile, knowing Sam wasn't buying it.

"Sookie, come with me." He dragged me into his office, closing the door behind him. He made me sit in a chair facing him.

"What's going on?"

I shrugged, still grinning. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sam."

"Sookie," he snapped, causing me to erase the smile from my face.

"I know something important is going on with you, I can feel it. You're nervous, although you insist that everything's fine. I'm your friend, so you can tell me." He was silent while I debated internally between telling him the truth or just invent an absurd story. I didn't want to put him in danger.

"This is a secret, Sam and it can't leave this room, understood?" He nodded, waiting for me to keep talking.

"I'm gonna go to Las Vegas to find Eric."

For a moment there was an awkward silence between us. Then Sam surprised me with his harsh reaction.

"Sookie, you're insane!" He yelled at me, but luckily I didn't think anyone could hear us.

"Sam, please…calm down."

"Can't calm down! You can't tell me to calm down, Sookie! You're thinking of going to Las Vegas in search of a fucking vampire, who doesn't care for you at all. What the hell are you thinking?!" He may be my friend, but he had no right to speak to me in that way.

"I'm thinking of the love of my life, Sam Merlotte! And I'm sorry you're unable to understand how I feel about him. But I don't have to give you any explanations or ask you for permission. I'm gonna find him and you can't stop me." Getting up off the couch, I grabbed my purse from his desk drawer and prepared to leave before he stopped me.

"Sookie, wait." He begged me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. But… You need to understand, Sook, you're my friend. I'm just trying to prevent you from making a huge mistake."

"A huge mistake, Sam? You think I'm doing that?" Sam looked into my eyes and I could see in them that he really thought that I was crazy.

"You don't even need to answer. I know you think Eric's not worth it or he's just using me, but it's not like that. You never supported me or understood how we feel about each other. To you he is just a vampire." He was going to interrupt me again, but I wouldn't allow him too.

"You don't know him like I do, you've no idea what's between us, but sorry, I don't have the time to argue with you. This is what I must do to get him back. Not for him but for me. I will bring him home."

"You won't be able to, Sookie. At least not alone." He said.

"De Castro has spies everywhere and they'll inform him the second you leave, that you're on your way to Las Vegas. They will probably try to kidnap you at the airport or somewhere else. It doesn't matter when, but they'll do eventually." I didn't like at all, the scenery Sam was painting, but I had to accept it as a possibility.

"They'll get you, Sookie and then you'll spend the rest of your life as a slave or worse, they'll turn you into one of them. You'll never be free again." I had to admit that the last part made me shiver, but I couldn't keep thinking about it. I needed to focus on finding Eric and bring him back.

"I need to at least try, Sam, I love him and if I don't try, I'll spend the rest of my life regretting it." I said, pulling off his arm off the door and heading out the door at the back of the bar.

Sam's words didn't stop bouncing around in my head, while I was driving home. I had to block those pessimistic ideas out of my mind. Staying focused was essential – Eric taught me that – and to not panic. I must take it step by step.

Once I got home, found Amelia's old computer and powered it up. I find a website that sells plane tickets and started looking through them, when I heard someone knocking on the front door.

"Good night, Sookie." Bill was standing in front of me, smiling at me. I pulled him in the house quickly, glancing outside and waiting for Felipe's spies to show up.

"What are you doing?"

"Me? Wasn't it you Bill, that told me that there are supposed to be spies watching us?" I said, pissed off.

"What are you doing? We must be careful and you show up here as if nothing is going on. I don't get it, I thought you were on my side…"

"Sookie, I am." He cut me off. "Don't worry, okay? Everything's okay…well, sort of." That answer did not convince me.

"Bill, what are you hiding? Are we in trouble? Have we been discovered?" I started to panic. What if the plan went to hell before we even left for Las Vegas?

"We're not in trouble, Sookie. Well not exactly, but I'm afraid the situation has become a bit more complicated." I waited – impatiently – for him to explain. But my nerves were beginning to betray me.

"Felipe's spies were removed from Louisiana and they're not watching us anymore."

I thought it was something worse. "Well…that's good, I think. At least now we can get together without having to hide. We can continue with the plan and you can help me with weapons.…Wait, why do I have the feeling that there's something you're not telling me?"

"It's not that simple, Sookie…"

"Then explain it!" I exploded, I simply exploded and I couldn't do anything about it. I was a nervous wreck and I couldn't take much more. Bill was the only one who was helping me and I was taking my frustrations out on him.

"Sorry," I muttered, "I'm a little stressed, and…"

"Never mind, Sookie." Bill wasn't able to be mad at me or at least if he was, he didn't show it.

"Felipe de Castro has withdrawn his spies because he has requested that you travel to Las Vegas to help him with some issues. He said something about problems at one of his casinos, but it may be just an excuse to lure you into his territory."

"Is that all?" I asked with little feeling and strangely calm. I was not really sure where this sudden calm came from, but I was glad not to be suffering from a panic attack.

"I mean, we knew Felipe would find out eventually that we'd be in Las Vegas, so things really haven't changed much, right?" I got up from my armchair, and started walking up and down the hall. Bill sat down and started staring at me.

"De Castro would find out I was in Las Vegas as soon as I got off the plane, so this may be very helpful, don't ya think? And we won't have to hide…"

"Sookie, I'm not sure I've ever been invited to that meeting." Of course, that was the part Bill hadn't told me yet.

I froze and paralyzed. I was counting on Bill going with me to help me to rescue Eric, but if he couldn't come with me…I could not do this alone. I wouldn't be strong enough – even with the weapons I had – to get rid of all vampires that crossed my path.

"So…you're not coming with me?"

"I didn't say that, Sookie." Bill replied quickly, rising from his armchair and stopping in front of me.

"This won't be easy, but I'll go with you to Las Vegas. I will not leave you alone with that insane vampire. So don't think for a second that I'll let you go to see Felipe de Castro by yourself. He's dangerous and we may end up either dead or enslaved. I don't know. But if you really want to get Eric back…"

"I wish it with all my being to have him back, Bill." I cut him off, making it clear.

"Felipe de Castro thinks he can get anything he wants regardless of the consequences. But this time he has taken something from me and I intend to get him back. I care too much to let him keep Eric like that. The only reason Eric agreed to stay in Las Vegas, was so I would be safe. But I'm sick and tired of all these damn vampire politics." I took a deep breath, trying to calm down and see the situation in perspective.

"Well, I guess there is no chance that de Castro would agree that you come with me, right?"

"I would think not, Sookie."

"Well, that's not a problem. I'll buy you the plane ticket and we'll get everything ready." Bill agreed and even helped me buy the tickets online. So Felipe de Castro would take care of organize my trip to Las Vegas.

* * *

**Eric POV**

I could not believe that, I wasn't able to do anything to prevent Sookie to come to Vegas. But I had no plan. For the first time since I became a vampire, I was lost and desperate.

How would I be able to protect Sookie in this city? De Castro wouldn't let me near her. I was convinced that Victor would be ready to pounce on her the second he saw her, like an animal. I would beg the King until I was allowed to stay with Sookie. Then he'd probably torture me by making me listen to her scream for help while he forcing her to have sex with him and then feeding on her regardless of the pain he may cause her.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I grabbed the huge closet in my room and threw it against the opposite wall, breaking it into pieces.

I was frustrated, mad and above all, desperate. I needed to find a solution. I needed to escape the mansion and warn Sookie somehow. But how? Any attempt to make contact with her would earn me a severe punishment or even my execution. Not to mention what would happen to Sookie after I was gone. Victor Madden and Felipe de Castro would have no problem kidnapping Sookie. Then they would hold her prisoner in Nevada. That was something I couldn't allow it to happen, under any circumstances.

Pam.

I might be able to ask de Castro to get in touch with my progeny, arguing that we had unfinished business to attend to. But I wasn't sure it would work. Our bond was strong, but using the maker's call to order her to Vegas was a serious risk. I released Pamela and asked her to leave the United States. At least out of the country she'd be safe. Although a part of me told me that, she was close. She did not leave like I told her to.

"You should be more careful with the furniture, Eric." I turned around, ready to kill anyone who dared to cross my room's door, but I refrained when I saw Sandy. Killing her would mean my immediate true death. "Most were antiques and I am sure Felipe will not be very happy about it."

"Get out!" I hissed, fangs down, but she just grinned.

"You think you scare me, Eric?" Her irritating voice made my blood boil.

"Maybe in the past you were a powerful sheriff for Sophie-Anne, but your Queen was worthless!" She snapped.

"That was the reason Felipe was able to kill her and take over what is today one of the most powerful territories. No other vampire, not even the oldest, dare to challenge Felipe de Castro. So I hope you don't think, even for a second, you can do something to get back to your little telepath." The fact she was referring to Sookie in such a way, would normally have been enough for me to launch at Sandy and rip her head off.

"Sookie Stackhouse is ours now." She left without saying another word.

I, for my part, grabbed the big bed, throwing it against the wall, while the parts were scattered over the room.

I fell down, landing on my knees and did something I hadn't done for the last three months. I opened the bond to be able to feel Sookie. If everything was going to end, if we weren't going to be together, how would it matter if I let her know, that I just wanted to protect her?

* * *

**Sookie POV**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled when I fell down in the bedroom. I had just out of the bathroom and was headed for bed, when I felt it.

The most excruciating pain I had ever felt came over me, making me to lose control over my own body. I collapsed to the floor in the room, right next to the bed and I couldn't stop crying.

I could feel Eric's pain, stabbing me in the heart like a stake. It was terrible, like he was being tortured and I could feel every bit of that pain.

"Sookie!" Bill came quickly, startling me.

"What is it? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He knelt beside me, asking me questions nonstop, but I wasn't able to utter a word.

"Sookie, please, tell me what's wrong." Brushing off the wet hair from my face, he stared at me, waiting for an answer. But it was physically impossible for me to. I felt the pain so deep, that I was barely able to keep myself conscious. I just wanted to curl up and forget about everything around me.

"If you don't tell me what's going on, I won't be able to help you."

"It's…it's Eric…" I mumbled, bursting into tears again.

Bill picked me up, just like he used to when we were a couple and laid me down on the bed. He tucked me in. When I couldn't stop trembling, he sat beside me, watching me and waiting patiently for me to calm down. It wasn't easy, but eventually I managed to stop crying.

"I felt Eric." I said no more.

"I thought he had closed the bond… How is that possible?" I shrugged and shook my head.

"I dunno, but I felt him. I can still feel him, though with less intensity. He's pretty pissed and I'm afraid he will do something reckless, Bill." I felt tears flooding my eyes again. I blinked a few times until they finally disappear.

"Why now? Three months have passed since I have heard from him, I couldn't even feel him. Then suddenly…it was so overwhelming that I could barely keep my breath. If he has contacted me is because something important has happened. What if…?" God, I couldn't even say it out loud.

"What, Sookie?"

I breathed deeply, forgetting my fears for a moment and trying to be strong.

"What if it was a farewell, Bill? What if Eric has realized there's no hope for us?" Bill placed a lock of my hair behind my ear, then stroking my cheek with his cold hand. He was trying to comfort me, with the touch of his skin against mine.

"If you really want to save Eric," he whispered, "you have to start trusting yourself, Sookie. Only then will you be able to be with him. Use the bond as he has done for you. Let him know that's not all lost."

"What if everything is already lost?" I muttered, between sobs.

"What then? What if we're too late?"

"You can't know that, Sookie, but thinking that way will only make things more difficult." I nodded, taking another deep breath.

"You're right, I can't give up now. I need to, somehow, let him know that I won't back down. I'm willing to do absolutely everything in my power to get our lives back."

"Good. Talk to him then, tell him how you feel."

Bill left, leaving me alone with my thoughts and it was then when I focused deeply on Eric.

I tried to let him know that I only cared about him and that I was strong enough to stand with him till the end. I couldn't give up, I wouldn't. Not now, not ever. If I had to face dangerous threats to get him back, I would.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I wasn't sure how Bill arranged it, but his coffin was carried on to the same plane, I was taking to Las Vegas two days later. I didn't know if Felipe had agreed for him to come with me or if Bill had used a false name. However he did I was thankful, that I wouldn't be alone when I got to my destination.

The trip on the plane was short, too short and before I knew it I was landing at the airport. It was night already, so Bill would leave his coffin the moment it was unloaded. But what if someone was already waiting for us, to snatch me? I couldn't stop looking around, waiting to see if that psychopath Victor Madden appeared. But luckily for me, he didn't show up. It was weird Felipe hadn't sent anyone to watch me, especially if he knew Bill was with me, but just then I felt someone grabbing my elbow.

I stifled a scream, as I turned around to see it was just Bill.

"God, you scared me!" I tried to regain my normal breathing. But it was not easy. Then Bill whispered in my ear. "Stay close to me, they're watching us."

I looked around in all directions, but didn't recognize any Nevada vampires. "Where?"

"They're hidden, but they know we're here. They'll show themselves if we don't get into the limo that is waiting for us outside." I take a moment to breathe deeply, closing my eyes and then I put on a brave face. Was I really ready to do this?

"Sookie, I'm sorry to tell you this, but there's no turning back now."

"I know, Bill… I know."

As expected, the same vampires that Bill said were watching us were now waiting for us by the limo, that parked near the front door. They looked huge and lethal, dressed in matching black outfits. I didn't think they would hesitate even for a second, about killing us if we didn't obey.

"This doesn't make sense, Bill." I muttered. I noticed that none of them got in the back seat with us. The limo was even separated with the screen…to give us some privacy?

"They're not watching us, what's all this about? It's like…"

"They're not afraid of us, Sookie. It's Felipe's way of showing us, we have no chance of escape. That he has thought of every contingency, to prevent us from trying. That's why we're alone and we can talk. He's convinced that we couldn't escape even if we wanted to and that is why I was allowed to come with you."

Suddenly Bill's words made the pieces to start to fit together, but I didn't like at all the puzzle forming.

"Okay, so that's an advantage for us, isn't it?"

"I don't know, but I guess we won't know until we are in the presence of the King of Nevada."

The rest of the trip I spent thinking internally. I wasn't even able to enjoy the sights of the city around me. I kept thinking about Eric and trying to come up with some crazy plan to save him. But the truth is, I couldn't think of a plan good enough to get out of Las Vegas alive.

The car stopped and a vampire dressed in black and armed to the teeth, was waiting at the entrance gates. There would be no chance to escape with so much security around.

"Miss Stackhouse…" Victor Madden was the first vampire who welcomed us inside. He leaned over and kissed my hand, making me feel a shiver of disgust running down my back, from top to bottom.

"Always a pleasure to see you again." He hissed with his snake tongue. "Compton."

"Madden."

"The King is waiting for us. This way, please." Madden tried to put his arm around my shoulders, but luckily Bill was faster than him. Not that I felt very comfortable with my ex-boyfriend hanging on me, but I preferred him touching me a million times over, instead of Victor.

The next door led us directly to Felipe's office, where he and Sandy Seacrest were waiting for us, plus a few more royal guards. We were surrounded, but what really caught my attention was the Viking vampire beside Felipe's desk.

"Eric…" I murmured. Bill elbowed me and I closed my mouth immediately. My Viking was being watched by an armed guard, holding a stake to his chest. I was sure that this guard would not hesitate to use it against Eric, if any of us tried something.

"Miss Stackhouse, a pleasure to see you again, it's been a long time since we had seen each other." Yet another vampire who bowed to me and kissed my hand, but it again cause chills of disgust to run down my spine.

"I have a surprise for you."

With a slight wave of his hand, the guard who was guarding Eric, forced him to walk forward until both vampires were standing before us. It didn't matter if we were surrounded, I only had eyes for Eric. When I tried to hold his hand, we were rudely interrupted by Felipe.

"No touching!" He snapped.

"Northman, if you're here is because there are a number of conditions, not to touch my telepath."

"Conditions?" I asked before realizing I had opened my mouth.

"Northman _begged_ me to let him see you, Sookie. Being the generous vampire that I am, I agreed." I would have rolled my eyes at that statement, if I weren't afraid to be the last thing I'd ever do. The mere idea of Felipe de Castro being generous, was hilarious and insulting.

"I am not a monster, after all, so I'm allowing you two to see each other…"

"We can't even touch each other!" I snapped, earning me another nudge from Bill, but I didn't care. "If you really want to show generosity, then grant us fifteen minutes alone."

"No." He stated, saying no more.

"Please…" I begged. Under the circumstances I was willing to do anything to get lost in my Viking's arms again.

"Five minutes."

"Your Majesty…" Victor began to protest, but a look from his King silenced him.

"You can use the next room." Eric's guard escorted us to the next room, closing the door behind himself, once we entered the room. I threw myself into his arms, quickly bursting into tears when I felt his arms come around me.

"I've missed you so much…" I muttered, but he said nothing. "Eric, I thought I'd never see you again."

"You shouldn't have come. You have put yourself in danger." He replied coldly, but his arms had trapped me against his chest.

"Actually I had no choice. Felipe's men have been watched us for months. Bill told me that de Castro requested my services for a problem in one of his casinos. I had planned to fly to Las Vegas, Eric, to save you on my own. But Felipe de Castro was faster than me with his plans, so here I am." We did not have much time, and there were a lot of things I wanted to tell him.

"I love you, Eric, I've never stopped loving you and I won't leave here without you."

"Sookie…" He caught one of my tears with his finger, tasting it on his lips. "I can't leave, that's the deal. If I do they will kill you."

"I don't care! I'm not leaving without you!"

The guard knocked once on the door, warning us that our time had come to an end.

"Trust me." I muttered before leaving.

* * *

**Victor POV**

Felipe was proving his stupidity as King. He allowed them time together, in another room no less.

"I believe this is a mistake." I said, earning myself glares from Felipe and Sandy.

"They might be planning something together. We know the Viking would do anything for her…"

"Enough, Victor!" Sandy snapped, as if she had any right to give me orders.

"Your King knows what he's doing. Doubting his word is considered treason." I kept expecting Felipe to interrupt her, but then again Sandy was massaging his gigantic ego, so he did not stop her.

"I have big plans for Sookie Stackhouse, have no doubt about it. I need to take one thing at a time."

"Why not kill Northman and keep the girl?" After all the Viking was the problem. Without him out of the way, I would have free access to Sookie. Well, after I kill the King of course. "Their bond will disappear once the Viking is finally dead."

"I did not ask your opinion, Victor!" He snapped his fangs down at me.

"Sookie Stackhouse will be mine as soon as my plan is carried out. Eric Northman cannot protect her forever. When we leave the mansion tonight everything will be over." I hated not knowing Felipe's plans, especially since I am his second in command. But if I was to be tasked with getting rid of Northman, then I was in.

"Get the car ready," he said to Sandy, who nodded slightly and left the office, "we must be prepared when the time comes."

"How are we going to kill Northman, Your Majesty?" I would like to be the one to personally kill the Viking. "He's powerful and…"

"I'll take care of that and then Sookie Stackhouse won't be able to leave the great state of Nevada again." He laughed; fully convinced his plan would work. But I knew it was something he was never going to get. Sookie would be mine, once I got rid of the Viking and then Felipe a few moments later. Nobody would dare to challenge me, after I became the King of Louisiana, Arkansas, and Nevada.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I hoped Felipe de Castro had something else to say, but I was surprised when we left the house quickly, to climb back into the limo. I wasn't sure what would happen next, but at least they allowed Eric and Bill to come. Nobody stopped us from sitting next to each other in the back of the car, while Bill was seated directly in front of us.

No one uttered a word. There was so much tension in that limo, that I might have been able to cut it with a knife. But I refused to be the one who broke the silence.

"It surprises me that Sookie's invitation extended to me as well, Your Majesty." Bill said. Eric and I looked at each other discreetly, nodding so slightly that nobody noticed. Or at least that was what I wanted to believe.

Sandy was riding in the passenger seat, while Victor was sitting next to his King. The screen that divided the car was down, so I could see the road ahead of us.

"I couldn't let Miss Stackhouse travel all alone and I knew my men wouldn't make her feel very comfortable." Again I was tempted to roll my eyes at him, but I was able to refrain myself.

"Yes, it was great to think of my comfort, after having your spies following me around for months, making me nervous." My response made Victor Madden show me his fangs and hiss at me. Eric grabbed him by his throat in response.

"Don't you even think about touching her!" Eric shouted loudly in Victor's face, hissing with his fangs fully down. But before Eric could react, Victor sprayed him in the eyes with a silver spray, making Eric let him go.

Just then Felipe flew directly at me, stopping inches from my face, despite Bill's attempts to stop him. His fangs were so incredibly close to me, that I started shaking and losing my concentration. I raised my hand and blasted him with my light trapping him against the seat across from me.

"Now!" I shouted. The car came to a stop immediately. A second later I saw Sandy turning into a pile of bloody goo in the passenger seat.

I was still maintaining my light pinning Felipe and preventing him from moving. While Rasul – the vampire who was driving the limo and also happened to be the guard in charge of watching Eric – trapped Victor under silver net, pinning him to his seat.

"Eric, stake him now. I don't know how much longer I can hold it!" Eric grabbed a stake handed to him by Rasul. Just as I lost focus and my light disappeared. Luckily for us Eric with his super speed, was standing there stake in hand, the moment my light dissipated. He staked Felipe de Castro through his vile heart and he began to disintegrate on the black leather seat in front of me.

"You'll pay for this! I'll kill you, Northman!" I glared at Victor, wishing I could kill him right here and right now. But I knew it couldn't be my doing. Eric had to end him to claim the throne and protect us from other kings, who wish to take me and separate us.

"Bitch, you had everything planned! When I get my hands in you, I promise you'll regret what you've done…" But before he could threaten me further, Eric literally ripped his head clean off his shoulders with his bare hands and then threw it out the open window.

"It's over… It's really over." I mumbled, as if I was not able to believe it.

"Yes, it's over…" Eric took my face into his hands, forcing me to look up at him. When I look at his face, I saw a beautiful smile grace his lips. It was the first time in a really long time; I had seen him truly smile.

"I love you, my fairy." He kissed me passionately. I was enjoying that kiss so much that I never wanted it to end, but had I pulled away to catch my breath. Then I realized we had many things to deal with now that we killed the King and his second.

* * *

**Eric POV**

I brought Sookie out of the car while Rasul and Compton took care of cleaning everything up. I did not want to stay here any longer and I felt an overwhelming need to be alone with Sookie. Three months apart was too long. I took off into the sky with my lover flying us back to Felipe's old mansion.

"How did you plan this?" I asked, proud and astounded by my lover. I carried her with her legs wrapped around my torso and her arms around my neck, through the mansion to one of the suites.

Now that the King and all his lieutenants were dead, the vampires who had sworn loyalty to Felipe de Castro, were now my subjects. Most will be delighted to have a new King, due to Felipe's abuse of his power. He had been an unfair, power hungry King, who over tax his subjects and ran the kingdom in to the ground with his greed. Not to mention the many vampire deaths, that were the result of the takeover of Louisiana and Arkansas. No one would miss him.

Now I; Eric Northman, was King of the states of Louisiana, Nevada and Arkansas.

"Bill and I planned it together and decided to contact Rasul." She replied with a shrug. Sookie did not seem to understand, how truly amazing it was that she was able to accomplish this, with only Bill's help.

"We knew that Rasul was loyal to Sophie-Anne and would want revenge for her death. Plus he had helped me many times in the past and he even saved my life once. I found out from Bill, that he was already in Las Vegas, so…" She shrugged again, as if it was nothing.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse."

I laid her down on the bed and started to quickly ridding off her bloody clothes. But I was interrupted by my own need, to kiss her passionately. I needed her desperately and now I finally have her right here before me. Without wasting a second more, I tore the rest of her clothes from her body and threw them on the floor. I pulled my naked body over her and trapped her lips between mine in a heat kiss. I enter her heat quickly without warning. It had been way too long since I had last made love to my lover.

"OH ERIC! DO NOT STOP!" She yelled. She received each of my thrusts as if it could be our last. I had no intention of stopping, not after being separated for so long and surrounded with the uncertainty, that I may never see her again.

"I love you, Sookie!" I sank my fangs into her neck, feeding from her as deeply as I could, while still moving inside her.

"Bite me, Sookie," I muttered, before returning my fangs to the task of worshiping her soft skin, with my bite.

"ERIC!" She screams out. Seconds later I felt her teeth piercing my skin and my blood flowing into her luscious mouth. I could finally feel the bond strengthening between us, finally after all this time we spend apart. The feeling was incredible and indescribable. I could truly and completely feel her again. I had to admit, that it was beyond wonderful to be connected to her in such an intimate and romantic way.

"Oh God…it's…it's been…" Sookie says while lying trapped in my arms. I didn't want her to escape.

"Eric…you don't know how hard it's been for me… I've missed you so much." She says as she sheds a tear.

"For me as well, my love. I spent my every waking moment thinking of you." I whispered in her ear.

"Don't cry, my love. It's over and we're together now. It's the end, Sookie. Felipe and Victor are dead, I have avenged my Queen and I will restore order and honor to our kingdom. This is our final battle because we wrote it, defended it and now we are able to carry on together."

"When Felipe launched over me…" She sobbed a few times, but after a deep breath, she kept speaking.

"Back when Bill and I were in Bon Temps planning this, I was sure my light would work and that nothing would stop me from ending Felipe. But in that car, Eric… When he came at me, I thought of how everything could end badly and everything that could go wrong, if I'd not been able to do it…"

"But you did it," I cut her off, "and I couldn't be more proud of you, my love. You acted like a true warrior. You did an excellent job planning out every detail and using the resources available to you. I am proud to call you my bonded." She sniffles a few more times, while nodding her head.

"So, Your Majesty," I chuckled when I hear her say my new title. "How can you possibly prove your gratitude to me, for saving you from the clutches of the evil King and his minions?"

I extended my fangs, still grinning at her. Then I proceed to show her, several times over, how much I truly appreciated her courage to fight for me. For the first time in over a thousand years, it wasn't me who was the hero.

All stories need an end and this was our end, but it was also the beginning of everything. For the first time in a long time, I looked to the future with hope and happiness.


End file.
